


Keep Your Secrets

by museofspeed



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-16
Updated: 2008-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-12 08:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7927144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/museofspeed/pseuds/museofspeed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carol's finally healing from Bart's death. Then someone shows up in her room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep Your Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Look! I got a Bart/Carol table! Also, I'm almost done with my supporting cast table! I feel so accomplished. Written for [](http://merfilly.livejournal.com/profile)[merfilly](http://merfilly.livejournal.com/)'s [Day of the Dead](http://merfilly.livejournal.com/671516.html) challenge. Thanks to [](http://julius12.livejournal.com/profile)[julius12](http://julius12.livejournal.com/) for betaing this. Of course, it took some convincing her to take this one on. [She's heterophobic.](http://julius12.livejournal.com/299666.html)

**Title:** Keep Your Secrets  
**Fandom:** DCU  
**Characters:** Bart/Carol  
**[Prompt:](http://shananagin.livejournal.com/32676.html#cutid4)** For [](http://random-30.livejournal.com/profile)[**random_30**](http://random-30.livejournal.com/) : 007. I got better. For [](http://dcu-freeforall.livejournal.com/profile)[**dcu_freeforall**](http://dcu-freeforall.livejournal.com/): 40. Electricity.  
**Word Count:** 750  
**Rating:** PG  
**Summary:** Carol's finally healing from Bart's death. Then someone shows up in her room.  
**Author's Notes:** Look! I got a Bart/Carol table! Also, I'm almost done with my supporting cast table! I feel so accomplished. Written for [](http://merfilly.livejournal.com/profile)[**merfilly**](http://merfilly.livejournal.com/) 's [Day of the Dead](http://merfilly.livejournal.com/671516.html) challenge. Thanks to [](http://julius12.livejournal.com/profile)[**julius12**](http://julius12.livejournal.com/) for betaing this. Of course, it took some convincing her to take this one on. [She's heterophobic.](http://julius12.livejournal.com/299666.html)

College was suiting Carol well.

Manchester had gotten a little too stifling lately. When the Flash died and everyone learned that "Daredevil" Allen had actually been Impulse, it seemed everyone in Manchester High had wanted to ask Carol about him. None of them had thought that just maybe what she needed was comforting, not questioning. Preston had been great, of course, but that didn't mean she wasn't thrilled to be moving to a new place where no one knew about her or her connection to Bart Allen.

She'd been getting better, too. She still couldn't go to track meets or read news about the Flash (Wally, Bart's cousin, who Bart both resented and wanted to impress), but she could look at the color red without wanting to burst into tears now.

So although she wasn't sure who the man in the black and red costume sitting in her room and eating from her emergency snack stash could be, she wouldn't allow herself to even hope it might be Bart.

"How did you get in here?" She demanded, pulling out her cell phone. "Who are you? I'll have the police over in minutes – "

"No, Carol!" the man said. He _blurred_ and suddenly he was in front of her, holding the phone closed. "Wait, don't you recognize me?"

"You're wearing a mask. How can I recognize you?"

"Hasn't stopped you before," the man said, pulling his cowl off. "Hi, Carol."

Carol dropped her books.

"Bart," she breathed. "This isn't possible. You're _dead._ I went to the funeral. I saw the news."

Bart grinned. "I got better!" he said. "SeetherewasthisthingintheLegionandIwouldhavecomebacksooner but they said I hadtowaitbecause there was a thingy and it was really important…and anyway I'm back now! Hi!"

"It's a trick. You can't be real."

"Hey, do you really think I'd just _die_?" Bart said. "You know me better than that. Sides, us super-types never stay in the grave."

"You certainly sound like Bart," Carol said.

Bart grinned and hugged her tightly. "That's cause I am him! I _missed_ you, Carol."

"You're not an evil future clone?"

"What?"

"…never mind. Some business with the Titans a while back. Do they know you're back?"

Bart shook his head. "You're the first person I came to. Well, actually the second, but Helen doesn’t count because Max _made_ me go. Not that I minded cause I love Helen and plus she told me where you are and stuff and Max says no one can know we're back yet since we're a couple of days early but I wanted to see you because you're _you_ and I lo- you're my best friend."

"Bart," Carol said, finally hugging him back. "I missed you. So much."

Bart grinned and leaned into her shoulder. "Me too, Carol. I mean, the Legion's fun and stuff, but you're not there."

Carol smiled, blinking her eyes to hold back the tears. "You're so tall," she said.

"I hadda grow some time," Bart said. "Probably taller than Robin now. But he's really short, so that's not saying much."

"It's okay," Carol said. "I'm just not used to looking up at you!"

Bart grinned. "I better go," he said. "Max'll wonder where I am, and we're supposed to wait for the big reveal and stuff but…can I come visit you again?"

"Of course," Carol said. "Anytime."

Bart smiled goofily at her for another second. "Well, bye," he said.

"Wait," Carol said.

Bart looked at her curiously.

Carol kissed him.

After a few moments, Bart pulled back. "Carol," he said. "I thought you wanted to take it slow."

"That was a long time ago," Carol said. "And considering the man I love is the fastest one alive, well, I'm willing to speed up a little."

"Really? Wow, Carol," Bart said. "I – this is great!"

Carol laughed. "It's great to have you back, Bart. Don't die again."

"I'll do my best," Bart said. "I – "

He stopped as a key turned in the lock to the door.

"Vicki," Carol whispered. "My roommate."

Bart pecked her on the lips, quick as lightning. "I'll see you later," he said. The door opened, and a red streak blew past Vicky.

"Weird," Vicky said. "The windows aren't open. Did I hear a guy in here?"

Carol shrugged. "I'm the only person here."

Vicky looked at her thoughtfully. "You're cheerful. Something's different."

Carol smiled. "I just found something I thought I'd lost."

Vicky rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Keep your secrets. I'm gonna work now."

"I always have," Carol said quietly. Vicky didn't hear her.  



End file.
